On the wings of love
by Violets in the rain
Summary: Oneshot, The story of Randy/Trish and John/Maria continues with just as much passion as before...


_**A/N** Sequel to It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas._

_Yeah, the story of Randy /Trish and John / Maria continues :)_

_Oneshot, I tried to write this story as a stand alone and not refer back much to my previous one, so you don't have to read the first one in order to read this one. _

_Please read and review. If you find any grammar mistakes… pls, forgive me… English is not my mother language (unfortunately) Sometimes, it's very hard to express what you want to say, but I'm still trying and learning:) _

_Hope you guys like it!_

_This fiction is for all who still love and admire Randy/ Trish pairing,(like TrishOrton:):):) and John/Maria redgirl17:):):) Special thanks, guys! :)_

_Enjoy your reading_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_One month later_**

Sipping her drink, Trish leaned against the bar. She hated the fancy kind of party. The sexy girls in tight outfit, barely bothering to cover themselves up. Guys hanging all over them trying to pick them up for one night stands.

"Baby, you are glowing," A familiar voice said from behind her.

Slowly, she turned her head and smiled faintly at the tall man standing in front of her, "Hello, Hunter!"

"So, what are you doing besides always making all the men excited and warm all over?" The Cerebral assassin commented casually.

"Hunter, you certainly know how to make a girl smile and blush all in one," She giggled.

"Making girls happy, it's what I do best," Hunter said confidently, "Is there any special reason for your great looking?" He was curious.

"There is no special reason," Trish assured him.

At this moment, Randy Orton appeared with his trademark, a smirk on his face. Trish looked like she'd just swallowed something unpleasant.

"Stratus," Randy's eyebrow shot up.

"Orton," She gave him a cold look.

"What's a bad girl like you doing in a nice place like this?" He asked smugly.

She let out a small groan of annoyance, "Do you always have to be so… "

"So… what, baby? Charming, hot, handsome, sexy?"

"You really think you're God's gift to women, don't you?"

"I don't think…" He replied and then emphasized, "I'm," He let out a small laugh.

Trish glared harshly at him, "Does that look funny to you?"

"It does," Still smirking he glanced up and down her body, "Nice dress, by the way," He noticed, licking his lips.

"Thank you," She hissed.

Hunter was looking at them with more interest now.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Trish?"

"Why don't you go away?" Trish seethed.

"I wouldn't want you to miss me."

"I'd be heartbroken, that's for sure."

"I knew you found me irresistible and - can I say - I'm flattered." As he smirked at her, Trish felt the urge to smack the grin off his face.

"Go straight to hell!" She snarled at him.

"PMSing again? For the third time in less than a month, sweetheart,"He noticed, "Seriously, babe have you been checked out for hormonal imbalance?"

Trish gasped in disbelief as she tried to regain her composure, "You are asshole!"

"Even shit from your mouth sounds like a compliment."

"Oh, you want more?" She winced, "You are the most arrogant self centered man on the planet!"

"I'm touched."

"Don't tell me I've hurt the feelings of the great Randy Orton," She said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I do have feelings believe it or not."

"How about I spell it out for you in terms you can understand. Fuck off."

A long legged brunette got Randy's attention as she slowly approached them.

"Mr. Orton, I'm Kristin Shepherd from Wwe magazine. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" The woman purred, running her tongue over her red lips seductively.

Randy kept his eyes wondering over her body, admiring her features, "It would be my pleasure to answer any questions you may have, Miss Shepherd,"

"The pleasure is all mine," She gave a flirty laugh.

Randy stepped closer, "What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere more private to discuss anything that interests you about me,"He grinned lasciviously.

"Sounds like a plan," She smiled contently, as she grabbed Randy by the arm taking him somewhere.

Trish glared after him, "What a pig!" She murmured disgusted.

"I think you are the only person who thinks that way of him," Hunter chuckled.

"He is a real jerk. I don't understand why you tolerate him so much_._"

"He is one of the best, Trish. You know that."

"Yeah, right," The Canadian bombshell rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I've always been wondering why you two hate each other so much."

"He is stubborn, pig-headed, pain-in-the-ass…jerk. He has no feelings. No emotions. He is empty!" The glass she held hit the bar loudly as she slammed it down angrily.

**_Meanwhile_**

"I'm sorry, John! I ruined the evening," Maria was busy trying to keep her stomach inside of her. She'd already thrown up three times, and wasn't sure how much more she could heave out.

"You haven't ruined anything, baby! Everything is alright," John tried to persuade her.

Maria made an attempt to stand up but she lost her balance. He grabbed her by the elbow and helped her. Her stomach gave another nasty growl. She braced herself and leaned back over the toilet. John was beside her, busy rubbing her back up and down.

"You didn't have to leave the party," She said.

"Are you kidding me?" John asked incredulously, "It was the most boring party ever. Besides, I desperately needed to take off this suit."

Maria smiled at him. She was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the remaining contents of her stomach, which were soon lost in the toilet.

"I hope the sickness goes away soon," She sighed.

"The most important thing you can do right now is take care of yourself," He said wiping sweat off her forehead. She brushed her teeth at the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

John cupped her face between his palms, tipping it up and gazing into her eyes, his thumbs moving over her wet cheeks, "I hope you feel better."

"Yeah," She smiled slightly, "Thank you for everything, baby," She kissed him.

John was never much for verbal expression, but tonight he wanted to tell her everything. Everything he loved about her, how perfect she was, how perfect he felt and how she was making him feel right now.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he said softly, "You don't have to thank me. You make me the happiest man in the world," The excitement was clear in his voice, "You give me everything I need. I'm going to be a dad, and the baby is from the girl I love most. It's just an amazing feeling."

"I'm so excited that I'm having your baby, John."

He felt his heart beat wildly, "Really?"

"Yes, I daydream of the moment I see our baby for the first time. Whenever I picture him or her, he or she looks EXACTLY like you do. I see your eyes and dimples and I want our baby to look just like you do," She said sincerely.

John couldn't put into words what effect this was having on him, and he could swear his eyes filled with tears. He pressed his body against hers, pouring everything he could into a kiss.

"I can't wait to see our baby too. With you as its mum, it's going to be beautiful," He mumbled against her mouth before their lips met again, and slowly moved together, ever so perfect as they always did.

"Do you need help to take off this suit?" Maria raised her eyebrow suggestively at him.

"Oh, you are a lifesaver," He groaned.

Maria pushed his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it aside. His tie soon followed, and she tugged his shirt out of the waist of his pants. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his skin. His muscles twitched at her touch as she smoothed a hand across his chest and down his abdomen.

His lips ran across her soft skin, paying special attention to the special spot of her neck. She brought her hands back over his chest and pushed the shirt away from his shoulders, dragging the fabric down his arms. He slowly unzipped her dress, his fingertips following the zipper down, running down her spine. She shivered, and she could feel him smirk. His hands gently pushed the thin straps of the dress off her shoulders, and it fell in a heap to the floor. Astonished by her beauty, he muttered "lovely" as he softly kissed her. Tiny goosebumps appeared as her legs began to quiver, her body preparing for the delicious touch John's questing fingers were promising. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he left her just long enough to remove the rest of their clothing. Her eyes darkened with desire at the sight of his naked form.

His hands caressed her, slowly, teasingly, she growled softly. He kissed her again. His hand touched her breast, lightly stroking the erect nipple. He moved to the other one and began giving his attention to it, eliciting a soft moan from her.

He rubbed his face against her nipples, letting her feel his cheeks and tongue against them. She needed more than just his hands on her breasts, his weight pressing her hips into the bed. She needed to feel him with her entire body. He caressed the inside of her thighs. She moaned and parted her legs slightly and he brought his fingers between her legs. Her flesh parted at the softest of pressure and she was velvet smooth and wetter than he had imagined. He moved a finger within her and she cried out. She lost herself, words tumbling from her mouth and her hips moving frantically, asking for more. He would give her what she needed. She was sure of it. Each time his fingers moved, her body jerked, her spine tensed, and she cried out his name, gasping, moaning, sighing. One second wanting him to stop, the next, thinking she'd die if he did.

He knew her body better than she ever could; knowing exactly where to touch, and how, and for how long.

"I want you John, I want you right now."

He settled himself and entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Her hands roamed his chest as he stared into her eyes, their lips met once again when John started moving his body against hers.

He used his arms to prop himself up so he didn't crush her as he continued to build a rhythm. She rocked her hips to meet each thrust, matching his rhythm, her body undulating beneath his.

Her walls tightened and she felt her release coming. She could barely breathe. He felt this, too, and his own release on the way. She came first, followed by him. He collapsed on her, feeling her shudder.

"You're beautiful," he said, still breathing unevenly.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah, " he drawled, smiling and nodding his head.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**On the next morning**

The morning light shined through the bedroom window and into Randy's eyes causing him to stir. His muscles relaxed in the warmth as he felt the hot body next to him. Another night spent of great sex. He opened his eyes and smiled. He loved waking up next to her, the feeling of her form curled beside him, how his first breath of morning air carried her delicate scent. He loved it all. The last month was the best in his life. Trish was intelligent and sexy with hot and attractive physical features. He'd die for her petite body. Sometimes she was shy and she blushed a lot, but under this innocence of her there was lying a sexual predator within-an overall man's dream in a woman. She was classy in public and very sweet with a kind, gentle and passionate heart. Trish was an interesting mix of so many things that evoked strong unsuspected emotions in him. He took a moment to appreciate her naked form. She was laying on her stomach the white bed sheet tangled around her well-shaped bottom. His hand rubbed gently along her spine for a long moment. Her skin was soft as silk. His touch made Trish move. She turned her head to face him, still lying on her back. Her eyes met those of Randy. She smiled softly.

"Good morning," She purred.

"Good morning," Randy leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her cheek, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," She cooed, "You?"

"After what you did to me last night, I slept like a dead man," He smirked, brushing her hair away from her face, "You exhausted me, baby girl."

"I have exhausted you, huh? I don't remember you complaining ," She pointed out.

"That's because I'm ready to do anything for you," He informed her.

"Is that so?"

"Yep," He confirmed, "Anything."

"Even to flirt with women in public places," She challenged him.

Randy groaned, "You know I don't want this. It wasn't my idea, it was yours, remember?"

"You know journalists won't leave us in peace."

"I agree with everything you say, baby. John is not the only one pussy whipped here. I'm too."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no, baby!" He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. His hands buried in her hair, "Have I ever told you I like your hair?"

"I do love to hear you say things like that," She chuckled as she stroked his chest, and let her hand wander down to his stomach, feeling his muscles tense. ... Hot and hard.

"I like your hair, Trish! Actually, I like everything about you," Saying this he smirked down at her before attacking her lips. She rolled onto her back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby. You'll feel me in you for weeks..." Randy moaned into her mouth as his hand slid over her stomach and then further. His lips parting from hers as they made their way down to her neck, when they jumped as they heard the door slam open.

"What the hell?" Randy exclaimed angrily.

"John?" Trish opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Guys, I need your help!" He announced, standing in front of them with a worried expression.

Randy groaned and Trish pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"Have you ever heard of a little thing called "privacy"?" Randy asked annoyed.

"I've, and I'm sorry but it's an emergency."

"You'll pay me for that," Randy warned him.

"You must help me."

"Yeah? And why shall we do it?" Randy demanded.

"You'll be my child's godparents. In actual fact, you are the most important people in my life," John pointed out.

"Well, _you _just ruined the morning sex of the most important people in your life. You fucked up my day, man!" Randy whined.

"Stop complaining!" John advised his best friend.

"I have all the rights to complain," Randy retorted.

"Guys, I'm going to get a shower," Trish informed them, as she tightly wrapped one of the sheets around her body, walking over to bathroom. She shut the door behind her, and Randy groaned, "Great! Now I should be in the shower with my girl, fucking her brains out."

"Randy, I need your help. I really do_._ It's extremely important." John said, trying to get The Viper's attention.

"Fine! What's more important than me fuck…"

"Please!" John made a face, "I don't need any details."

"Whatever!" Randy uttered.

"I want to propose to Maria," John announced.

"Ok, that's nice! So?" Randy asked almost boringly.

"I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, I want to make it right! I want to do something memorable. I want Maria to remember this day forever. Any romantic suggestions?"

"What?" Randy looked at him perplexed, "You do realize who you're asking for advice, don't you?"

"Well, you are supposed to be my best friend."

"I'm no expert at these things!" Randy admitted and then said, "It's not a big deal. Buy a ring, get some sweet words from Google and you'll get yourself a fiancée."

"You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" John scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry you don't see me in my best romantic mood," Randy said ironically, "but you just ruined the fucking of my life. My dick is still twitching and I'm not really in the mood for romantic shit."

"Come on, Randy! At least you can help me to pick up the ring_."_

"How about ask Del Rio or De Biase. They like fluff. You know how good they are at these things."

"And you're supposed to be my best friend!" John pouted.

"Yeah, you too. But that didn't stop you from ruining my morning," Randy said, his annoyance turning quickly to anger.

At this moment, Trish stepped out of the bathroom, "What's up, guys?" She asked, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Your boyfriend is an asshole," John stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," Trish said. Randy pouted, his baby blue eyes making it difficult for Trish to resist him. She smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how is Maria?" She asked John sweetly.

"She is fine. Trish, don't tell anyone but I'm planning on proposing to her."

"John, that's great!" She gushed.

"You think?"

"Yes, Maria will go crazy!" Trish assured him.

"I want to do something really cute and memorable."

Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"John, whatever you do you'll surely make Maria the happiest woman in the world," Trish told him.

"She deserves everything," John said softly.

"She does," Trish agreed, "And I'm sure you'll make it special for her."

"I wanted Randy to help me. I need a ring," John said, " but more importantly, I need her to love it. Please help me with this, Randy."

"Of course he'll help you. Right, Randy?" She shot him her classic Trish you know you want to do whatever I want you to do smile.

"Uh… yeah… sure, baby!"

"I'd love to help you too. If you need anything just let me know. I have a photo shoot scheduled and later I'm with Maria," Trish explained.

"Thank you, Trish," John hugged her.

"You surely can rely on Randy," She assured him.

"Yeah," Randy confirmed.

Later that day, Maria and Trish were sitting in a Starbucks, eating cookies and drinking latte.

"I think the pregnancy has a great effect on you," Trish noticed, "I can't wait to find out what you're having," The Canadian bombshell beamed.

"Oh Trish! I really feel strange… I feel ugly and fat… and…"

"That is bulshit," Trish interrupted her," You look better than ever! I've heard people say there is nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman. Now I see it," She said sincerely.

"Well, maybe you should follow my example," Maria smiled mischievously.

Trish laughed and looked at her, "Yeah, and how exactly?"

"You don't really expect me to explain to you where babies come from, do you?"

"No need, " Trish laughed heartily.

"Aw, you and Randy would make really cute babies!" Maria squealed, beaming.

"Maria," Trish sighed," Randy and I won't have babies_. _I don't think he takes seriously our … uh relationship."

"What makes you think so?" Maria wrinkled her nose, "In my opinion Randy is so into you. It's obvious, Trish."

"Randy really treats me great. He treats me like no man has ever treated me. He is amazing, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I just don't think he's ready for a serious relationship again. And I don't want to push him."

"I don't know, Trish. I've seen the way he looks at you and he does adore you. I can say he is head over heels in love with you."

Grimacing, Trish disagreed, "Sometimes it's not enough to want something serious."

"And you? How do you feel about him?"

Trish's cheeks were rose-flushed, her eyes sparkled, "He is everything I have ever dreamed of! He's sweet, caring, funny and cute … " She sighed, "That's it. I'm in love with him. The way he makes me feel, the way he treats me, the way he makes everything boring fun… Sometimes, I feel like he is my other half but I don't want to scare him away. That's why I'm just enjoying the moment."

Maria's eyes filled with tears," Aw, I'm sure Randy is the right man for you and he will make you the happiest woman in the world one day."

"Oh, Ria!" Trish growled," You have always been too sentimental, but now you are more than ever."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You owe me for helping you, bro!" Randy told John as they ended up at Tiffany's.

"I owe Trish! Not you," John replied.

"You should be grateful. Thanks to me, Maria will say yes after we choose the ring. Since I'm a man of great taste," Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you always dress yourself blindfolded, man?" Randy frowned, looking his best friend up and down critically.

"What's wrong with my clothing?"

"It's what you always wear. Today is a special day."

"I'm just going to pick up a ring."

"Doesn't matter. You should look good, just like I do."

"Oh right, I forgot you were perfect," John muttered.

"Hell, I'm."

"Oh, Geez…!" John groaned annoyingly.

Both entered Tiffany's and walked across the store to the counters where the rings were displayed.

"May I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked kindly.

"Yes, please," John smiled nervously, "We… we…" He stammered.

"We are looking for a ring, engagement ring." Randy said, getting right to the point.

"That's fine. We have a great choice of brilliant engagement rings and I assure you, you are in the right place," The lady smiled.

"We will need your assistance, miss…" Randy winked at her, as he leaned over and read the name badge attached to her jacket, "Vicky."

John chuckled, shaking his head slowly from side to side. Randy was incorrigible. No matter where. He couldn't stop himself from flirting.

"We need a stunning diamond engagement ring for my friend," Randy smirked.

"I would be glad to help you with great pleasure. So, what kind of jewelry your girlfriend prefers?"

"Uh.. what do you mean?"

"Does she like small stones or big ones?" Vicky asked.

"Well, it's difficult to say," John confused.

"I understand what you mean," Vicky chuckled, "Please come over here with me," She removed a group of platinum engagement rings from inside the case and set them on top, "Let me show you all engagement rings we do have and we'll choose the prettiest for your girlfriend."

"Thank you," John smiled, calmed down a little.

"Do you have her ring size?" She inquired.

"No, but I have one of her rings," John replied as he reached into his pocket to retrieve it and then gave it to her.

"Sir, would you like to see something as well?" An old man appeared with a friendly smile, making Randy to look at him_._

"Uh… I'm not going to marry," The Viper replied.

"I guess there is someone special in your life who deserves something pretty," The salesman suggested.

"Um…actually… There is…" Randy said with a big grin.

"I'm sure she is beautiful."

"Yes," Randy nodded, "She is…"

"Fine, let me show you some _beautiful_ diamond creations from our new collection," The man offered.

"John, I need your help," Ten minutes later Randy walked over to his best friend.

"What?" John stared at him.

"I'm desperate. Can you help me choose something nice for Trish?" Randy asked anxiously.

"Randy_, _we are here to pick up an engagement ring for Maria," John reminded him.

"Maria will marry you with or without a ring."

"You're supposed to be helping me," John shook his head and turned his attention back to the engagement ring collection.

"He is here for moral support…" The girl giggled, "Besides, you're the one giving her the ring … not him."

"Yeah, thank God!" Randy rolled his eyes.

"A diamond engagement ring is more than just a piece of jewelry; It's a symbol of your love for your girlfriend," The saleswoman explained, "Plus," She chuckled, "It doesn't help that your fiancée will be showing off the ring to her friends and family. So it's important to make the right decision. Anyway, picking up an engagement ring is something you do just once. "

"Actually," Randy cleared his throat, smirking, "This is the second time he's doing it."

John glared at him, "I should have asked Alberto and Ted to come with me. You are not help at all."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"John, please tell me! Where are we going?" Maria demanded.

"Patience, babe," John had his hand on her lower back, which made her tingle.

Maria had been walking blindfolded for at least 10 minutes now while John directed her where to step.

"But John," She whined, "Where are you taking me?"

She could smell the ocean.

"Well, we are here!" He announced finally, reaching up and undoing the blindfold.

Maria gasped, "Oh… my… God!" Her heart was pounding beneath her chest, making her lightheaded and giddy.

They were on the beach where a large heart had been made by burning candles and there was written, I LOVE YOU. In the middle, there was a white tent and a table.

"John," Maria couldn't move, and she certainly couldn't speak. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. They literally stuck in her throat and she had to make an effort to say something," You… did…all… this… for me?" Her voice trembled.

"Yeah, it's for you," He said softly.

"John, you are great! I can't believe it… It's beautiful…" Maria's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm glad you like it, baby!"

"Like? I don't like it, I love it, John."

He grabbed her hand. He lifted their joined hands to his chest and kept those gorgeous green eyes steady on his. She always melted when he looked at her, "Let's go then," They headed for the table, especially set in the middle of the beach.

"Mr. Cena, a savoury dinner is waiting for you," A waiter dressed in a white suit welcomed them with a wide smile.

"Thank you," John replied content.

He waited for her to take her seat, before taking his own. The waiter came with the champagne and after the first toast, he brought a trolley full of delicacies.

"This is the menu for this evening, Miss Kanellis. Mr. Cena chose everything especially for your taste," The waiter explained.

"Oh, all my favorite food."

"I want my Baby and my little baby to have everything they like."

"I'm not dreaming, am I? Pinch me, please. I want to be sure all that happens in real."

"I assure you. You are not dreaming," John winked at her.

_Meanwhile_

Randy pressed Trish against the wall kissing her feverishly. She could feel his manhood against her thigh. Her fingers clenched the warm wall of his chest, clawing and twisting the fabric of his shirt. There was no breathable air in the room.

"I missed you," He said between the kisses.

"I missed you too," She replied. He tasted good, so good, like the way he smelled.

Trish felt a deliciously warm heat wash through her body. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, into the thin fabric of his T-shirt, begging for more.

She took her hands off his shoulders, and hooked her fingers into his belt loops, and pulled him against her. His hands pushed her jeans over her hips and down her legs until they reached her ankles. She kicked off her boots and stepped out of the jeans, kicking them aside also. Her heart was pounding hard as she felt him touch closer to her treasure. Slowly, he began to rub her through the fabric of her panties in a circular motion. Trish released a helpless moan as her mind clouded over. The emotions were so intense, she felt as if she would explode before he ever entered her. Her fingers dug harder into his shoulders. The movement of his fingers was deliberate, her breath quickened, and she began to pant. He put one hand across her breasts as he used the other hand to sweep the hair away from her neck. Leaning close he started at the base of her neck, and started planting kisses along the length of her slender neck. Reaching the lobe of her ear, he took it gently between his teeth and lightly nipped it before sucking it and blowing in her ear. His fingers were sweet torture, sliding against her blouse until he was cupping the whole fullness of her breasts in his large hands. Her already stiff nipples hardened even more. She wished desperately that she was naked against him. Beneath him. Over him. Beside him.

He pulled her jacket and shirt right off of her. He slid his hands down her back as he unsnapped her bra. He pulled away a little to let it off, and she let it drop to the floor.

When his thumb grazed her nipple, a piercing heat travelled through to her core and she sucked in a deep breath. Her fingers buried in his hair as his lips blazed a path to her full breasts. He teased her nipples, making circles around them without touching them, spiralling in bit by agonizingly slow bit, until finally with a groan, he captured one of her pink nipples with his lips . Her body felt like liquid and the pressure between her legs was almost too much to bear.

"You taste so good baby," He mumbled.

She gently pushed him, guiding him backward toward the bed. She was under no illusion that she physically overpowered him-that was impossible—but he let her play at dominance. Then she took off his shirt.

To his surprise Trish got on her knees and gently shoved Randy causing him to sit down on the bed with his legs spread out a bit. "You didn't tell me about your photo shoot today," Randy said huskily, as his eyes devoured her.

"It was a lingerie photo shoot," She said and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans removing them completely along with his boxers, "And I had to ride a horse… a stallion…" She purred.

"Really?" He licked his lips.

"Yep," She bit her lip seductively, as she straddled him," Ready for my show?" She challenged him.

"I was born ready, baby!"

"Good point."

Slowly she lowered herself into his lap. He used one hand to guide his erection into her while the other caressed her soft ass. She stopped her descent for a few seconds, holding just the tip of him inside her. She used her inner muscles to squeeze him tightly, pulling a tortured groan from his lips.

"God, you want to kill me…" Through heavily lidded eyes, Trish watched as his eyes flickered with an indefinable emotion. Her lips curled into a playful smile. Finally she dropped the rest of the way, impaling herself on his massive arousal.

He filled her, and she placed her hands on his chest, closed her eyes to a rainbow of pleasure. Sparkles and stars of delight, exploding in her mind. She moaned aloud at how deep he was inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she began to bounce up and down on his lap, She rubbed her hands up and down, feeling his well toned muscles as she continued to ride him. Faster and faster her movements became a dance orchestrated by the passion raging between them. Randy raised his hands to her breasts and caressed them, slowly and tenderly at first. His piercing blue eyes watching her reaction. She moaned in pleasure. Gradually he increased the pressure until he was squeezing her breasts roughly. When he pinched and pulled on her nipples she ran her tongue over her swalloen lips as he tortured the swollen nubs. He lifted his head and replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking her swollen nipple with the tip of his tongue. A smug smile played at the corner of his lips. Moving to the other nipple, his rough, wet tongue lapped at her, creating a heated friction, which seemed to run right through her.

His breathing was as harsh as his hands, as his husky voice. "That's great," he whispered. "So great."

Her eyes fluttered closed. Pleasure fluttered along her spine, like feathers caressing her nerves.

"Christ, Trisha," He groaned, " Don't stop, baby. Oh god please don't stop," She was so sexy, so delicious.

She rode him with all the fury she could muster, panting heavily at the workout.

Instantly one hand glided down her body as he moved his fingers to her clit. The contact forced a loud groan from her lips. He started slowly, working up to rubbing and shaking the sensitive bundle of nerves. Lost in the new sensations, she no longer could control her body. Then she exploded in a liquid wave of pleasure, her dripping wet flesh spasms around his throbbing member. Trembling, she moaned as the aftershocks of her orgasm washed over her body. She opened her eyes to see Randy staring at her with what could only be described as a soft warm and tender look.

"What?"She asked with baited breath.

"You... are so beautiful..."

She felt herself blushing under his gaze.

"I love it when you're shy," He said huskily, "And I must say, you are a great rider..." He added with a grin.

"Because I have the best stallion," She rolled her eyes playfully.

He smirked, "Yeah, I feel like a stallion that just has gotten tamed."

He rolled her onto her back and his lips found hers. He growled against her mouth. They kissed passionately, loudly, as he began to slide in and out of her slowly. Their lips were smacking, they were kissing frantically. She moaned into his mouth, running her hands up and down his back as Randy broke the kiss and raised himself up on his arms. He began to move into her harder, watching her breasts bounce.

Shaken by the intensity of his orgasm, he buried his face in her neck, panting heavily. After a while, his heartbeat began to slow to some resemblance of its normal rate. He knew he should move, but standing there, still buried in her wet warmth, he found himself reluctant to do so.

...

Trish was lying on her stomach, as Randy outlined her back with his fingers.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing," He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "I have something for you."

"Oh?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah," Randy winked and got out of the bed. He pulled out a small box and went back," I have a late Christmas present for you. I saw this at Tiffany's and... Like it was made for you!"

"You didn't have to buy me anything, Randy," Trish's voice trembled.

"I want to see you wearing it."

Trish bit her lip trying to hide her excitement. With trembling hands, she opened the box. She gasped as her face froze.

"Oh God!"

Randy's jaw almost dropped, when he saw the ring in the box, "Oh, shit!"

**_Meanwhile_**

"Baby, are you ok?" Maria asked concerned, "You look nervous," She noticed.

"I... uh... I just want everything to go perfectly tonight," He smiled nervously.

"John, this is the most incredible night of my life. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Everything is just perfect. You make everything in my life unforgettable. You are the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ever want."

John cleared his throat, taking her hands in his, "Maria, you know you are the most important person in my life."

"I do." She nodded, "You show it to me every day."

John took a deep breath, then pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her,"It's for you. Open it."

As he waited for her to open it, he tried to slow his beating heart. He was about to propose to her when her exclamation stopped him, "John! Oh, baby! A diamond heart necklace. It's so beautiful!"

"What?" He stood frozen in his place for a second, "Oh shit!" He mumbled. His eyes were wide open. He looked terrified. _I'll kill that asshole. I swear to God I'm going to kill this fucking idiot Orton._

"John, I have never seen anything so beautiful... Will you help me put it on?" Maria asked impatiently.

He could feel himself getting sick, "Uh?"

"John?"

"Yeah, sure..." He swallowed thickly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**On the next day**_

Randy could see the frustration spew from John's eyes like volcano.

"I'm going to kill you! You are dead!" John completely snapped at The Viper, flying his arms wildly.

"It's not my fault, man!" Randy defended himself," The boxes were absolutely identical. I just took the wrong box."

"What do you mean you took the fucking wrong box? Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Calm down! I'm sorry, ok?"

"You ruined the most important moment of my life. Everything seemed perfect, but you fucked up everything!" John accused his best friend.

"You'll think of something else that will work."

"Yeah, like it's so easy! That was my time. We were in the right place at the right time."

"Why didn't you propose to her? You would have given the ring later."

"Only an idiot would say that."

"Look, spare me the insults," Randy offended, pouting a little now.

"What's going on here?" Hunter showed up with a curious expression.

"Orton is a total jerk," John announced.

"We all know that," Hunter chuckled.

"Gee, thanks," Randy grumbled.

"What did he do this time?" Hunter asked.

John took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, "He ruined my life," He replied bitterly.

"Stop whining like a girl. You'll have another chance," Randy assured his best friend.

"Chance about what_?_" Hunter confused.

"I was going to propose to Maria last night. I had already bought the ring and all, but that fucking idiot took the ring by mistake."

"God, you are such a pain," Randy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that sucks, man!" Hunter said, tapping John's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, everything was going perfectly. The right place, the right time, the right music, the right food and everything went to hell."

"Listen man, I've got an idea," Hunter said suddenly.

John looked at him expectantly," What idea?"

"Vince still owns an apartment on the top floor of Hilton. It's an absolutely huge luxurious suite with spa. I'm telling you man, this suite offers you the highest level of comfort and romantic atmosphere. There is a large Jacuzzi facing an amazing view where you can propose to Maria."

"Oh, man! You saved me. I owe you. Thanks."

"Did you see? Everything will be okay in the end. You'll get your ass married anyway," Randy said.

"Shut the fuck up," John gave him a glare.

"I still don't understand why you want to marry. Marriage sucks and we both know it."

"I love Maria."

"As far as I remember you loved your ex as well," Randy pointed out.

"That was different. And I don't have to explain myself to you ..."

"Whatever." Randy shrugged his shoulder, "Then don't come crying on my shoulder. I bet you would regret that I didn't lose the ring," Randy chuckled.

John narrowed his eyes," You are unbearable. What does Trish see in you?"

"I guess I just have a gift," Randy replied innocently.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Maria entered the hotel lobby she was greeted by the hotel's manager.

"Miss Kanellis, there is a message for you," He said as he handed her an envelope.

"Thank you," Maria opened the envelope and took out a key card.

**_Baby, I'm waiting for you in room N 1000, located on the top floor._**

**_Love, John_**

Maria's eyebrows shot up as she read and re-read the message. John didn't tell her they were going to change the room. She walked into the elevator and reached the top floor. There were only three doors and she found n 1000 easily. She used the key to open the door. She literally stopped breathing when she saw what expected her inside. There were candles everywhere along with rose petals, and the sound of soft Italian music playing in the background. The air was filled with the fragrance of exotic flowers. It was one of the most luxurious and most beautiful suites that Maria had ever seen. There was a king size bed in the middle, which was decorated with red, rose petals. She couldn't hide her excitement. She looked at the floor where small candles were forming arrows to somewhere. She followed the arrows and reached a huge spa room_._ She found a big surprise waiting in _there_. In large Jacuzzi beautifully decorated with candles was John smirking at her_._ Candles illuminated the room with a soft glow that flickered against the walls in a seductive dance.

"Hey baby! You are late!" He smiled, showing his adorable dimples.

"John, what's all this?" She asked, her voice trembling with excitement.

"Just doing something special for my girlfriend," He replied modestly.

"You are spoiling me, you know,"She smiled at him flirtatiously.

"I love spoiling you… Champagne?" He raised his brows questionably.

"I must be dreaming…" Maria mumbled.

"If you take off your clothes and join me here," He drawled, "I'll give you good proof that you are not dreaming," He smirked. She saw desire burning in him as he stared at her.

Maria did a slow strip tease, removing one piece of clothing after another. John couldn't remove his gaze from her. She was like a vision… she seemed too beautiful to be real. Her body was enchanting, her beauty breathtaking. Her eyes sparkled, reminding him of the sea, boundless with beauty. And every time he looked at her he was lost in the love he felt for her.

As she stood naked before him, she gracefully made her way towards the Jacuzzi, slipping into the water. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly.

Maria wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as he deepened the kiss slightly. The sensation sent pleasant chills running down her spine, and she replied to him eagerly. He slid a hand over her breast and drew a ragged breath as he felt the nipple harden at his touch. John pressed his hips into Maria's, and the diva could feel his…arousal.

"I want you, Maria. Slide it in baby," he said.

She positioned herself on top of him and began to stroke the sides of his face. John's back hit the wall of the tub. He moved his mouth lower, his tongue flicking over a nipple. She moaned softly, her heart beating faster, goose bumps covering her skin. She surrendered to his tongue. He moved to the other nipple. Licked all around it, making it wet and hard. She then raised herself up and reached between them and guided the tip of his solid member into her. She sank herself deeper into him, the water lightening the weight as her hands grabbed for his shoulders.

"It's heavenly," Maria moaned, her eyes slamming shut at the pure pleasure pouring into her.

She started moving, sliding up and down on him, trying to get the whole length of him inside her. Squeezing her buttocks he wordlessly urged her to move faster, giving into his pleadings, she slowly increased the tempo. Her moans fed his desire, and her breasts bouncing up and down. She would surely kill him. But what a way to die, he admitted, gritting his teeth against the pleasure as he let his fingers slide down . He placed one hand between them, teasing her clitoris as this rapidly brought her closer to climax. Lost in each other, their movements becoming one, they worked together, bringing both of them to the pinnacles of pleasure.

Her spasms gripping him with their intensity, he climaxed with her, gripping her buttocks even tighter as his essence pumped into her with jolts of pleasure.

"Damn." he breathed heavily relaxing into the water.

"Jacuzzis are wonderful things," Maria concluded.

…

"Baby, I have to use the bathroom," Maria told John as she got out of the Jacuzzi, "I'm coming right back." She winked at him.

"Hurry up, babe. I need you here. I've got something special for you," John was shaking with anticipation.

"You are an inexhaustible saurce of surprises," Maria's tone was uncertain, but amused.

"Anything for you, baby."

As Maria walked out of the spa room, John pulled the ring out of the box.

_My time is now. _

John smiled.

He heard Maria coming back. He repositioned himself sitting on the furthest corner but he slipped, dropping the ring into the water.

"Oh… no, no, no! Shit!"

"What's up, John?"

"Uh… nothing…." He panicked. He started running his fingers over the Jacuzzi's bottom frantically, "I can't belive it… Noooo!"

Maria's expression became puzzled, "John, are you ok? You look terrible."

"Shit!" He hit the water with a huge splash.

"Baby, you are scaring me!"

John tried to calm himself down, "Sorry baby. I just dropped something. Anyway, it's not that important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," John tried to smile, "What do you say if we test drive the bed_?_"

She agreed easily, "Nice idea."

"I want you to go and wait for me! I'm coming in a few," He said, still trying to compose himself and hide his embarrassment.

"Ok," Maria agreed and walked out of the spa room. John immedeatley jumped out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed his cell phone. With trembling hands, he dialed Hunter's number.

"Come on! Pick up the phone! Please!"

After eight rings John finally heard Hunter's voice on the other end of the line,"Cena, Congratulations, buddy! "

"Hunter, something terrible happened."

"Oh man, I'm sorry," The Cerebral Assassin said sympathetically, "I didn't think she would say no."

"What? She didn't say no."

"She didn't?"

"No!" John said, "I couldn't propose to her."

"Oh?"

"What made you think she would say no?"

"Well, when you said something terrible happened… I just…decided that… "

"Hunter, I dropped the ring into the hot bubbling water of the Jacuzzi… Now I can not find it."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not!" John sounded desperate,"What is that bad fucking luck, man? I'm damned! Everything went just how I've planned. … but I failed… again."

"Ok, calm down! Don't touch the Jacuzzi. Tomorrow I'll send someone to fix the things. They'll find the ring. Don't' worry!"

John sighed, his fingers ran through his hair, "Ok… Thanks, H…" He said resignedly.

**_Meanwhile_**

Trish raised her arm to look at her watch again, ten more minutes gone. She was waiting for Randy in the parking lot.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He appeared a few minutes later, "Sorry you had to wait so long," He apologized, as he looked around before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"We all know it takes time The Legend killer to show up," She smirked, "Shall we go?"

"Actually," Randy started as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "The guys organize a party for the Jericho's return."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they'll be offended if I don't go. "

"Sure."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Come on, babe! Come with me."

"No, Randy. I know how these parties go. I'll not feel comfortable."

"I won't stay long."

"Don't worry, Randy! Go with the guys!"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course, I don't," She assured him caressing his cheek and moving to kiss him.

Randy pulled out his room key card from his back pocket, "You'll be in my room, right?"

"Yeah, I'll take advantage of all the extras Vince pay for you."

"Would you wear this sexy lingerie for me that you bought two days ago?"

"If you are lucky I'll," She winked at him.

Randy just grinned like a kid who got everything on his list for Christmas.

"Can I order room service?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you want, baby!" He leaned down and kissed her, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"No, you better go join the guys."

"I won't leave you alone."

"Randy, I'll be alright. I'll ride with Eve, she wanted to see me. She is upset because of Zack and needs a friend."

"Fine then, but if you have a problem… Call me, ok?"

"Ok! Have fun."

"Thanks, baby. I'll miss you."

"Remember that when some slut begins to hang about you,_" _She smirked_._

"Baby, no one is like you," He said, giving her a very sensual kiss.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy woke up the next morning with a pretty bad headache, hangover, and breath sticking of vodka. A short try to open his eyes led to unbearable pain, and he groaned in agony. He and his friends had a little guys night out and they ended up all getting hammered. Every time after those nights out, he promised himself that he won't get wasted next time, but those promises always flew away, when they started drinking. The room was spinning around him. Wincing in pain, he pressed his palms against his eyes. He felt awful. He blinked; he was having trouble focusing and everything around him seemed somehow fuzzy on the edges. It felt as if he was still dreaming and he sat up to try and clear his head. With great effort, he got to his feet. He went into the bathroom, staggering a little bit. A wave of dizziness over came him as he reached the restroom and he had to lean against the door for support until it passed. He pushed the bathroom door open. He walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He reached for some towels, drying his face off before he caught his reflection in the mirror. He started getting clear vision, and he brushed his teeth. After he felt a little bit better, he headed for the leaving room area. He found Trish sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee. She was typing something on her computer.

"Hey, baby!" He greeted her, standing bare chested wearing only his boxers. His voice still full of sleep.

Trish looked up at him, "You are awake. I was worried . I thought you would never wake up."

"I prefer I wouldn't. My head is killing me," He complained.

"I'll bring you some Tylenol."

"Thanks, baby," Randy went to the sofa and before taking a seat on the couch, he frowned, "Did you sleep here last night?"

"Yep," Trish gave him Tylenol, "The bedrrom was filled with alcohol fumes and I would have choked. Not to mention your snoring."

Randy furrowed his brows, "Snoring? I don't snore."

"Obviuosly, the alcohol has a bad effect on you," She noticed.

"I'm sorry," He said apologetically.

She smiled,"I guess a hangover is just a painful reminder that you had fun last night," She suggested.

"Yeah, it was good. You know Jericho. But now I feel like crap," He complained as he pulled Trish to him until she landed sitting on his lap,"I'm sorry about last night. I know I promised to you not to stay long."

"It's ok, Randy. You've been with the guys and you had fun. I'm not mad. "

He hooked an eyebrow, "You are not?"

"No."

"I'll make it up to you tonight. I know a nice restaurant," He grabbed her chin and kissed the side of her mouth, "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Is the food good_?_"

"Absolutely."

"Should I wear something fancy?"

"Put something sexy like this black mini strapless dress you wear without a bra_,_" He licked his lips, his eyes focused on her chest.

Trish knew that smile, "Even with a hangover you are always the same_,_" She rolled her eyes.

Randy chuckled before capturing her mouth with his, "It's not my fault I find you irresistible."

Trish gasped into his mouth as he pressed close to her, his need was evident against her.

"Randy, you're not playing fair."

"I never claimed to play fair," He smiled devilishly. He pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips worked against the soft flesh just behind her ear, teasing her, "I think I finally figured out the perfect hangover cure," He nuzzled her neck. Trish bit her lip and held back a moan as Randy's lips sucked and nibbled at a tender spot. She had to admit that she liked his beard. It wasn't bristly and scratchy, but soft against her skin.

And just like always when she was wrapped in his embrace she forgot that other things had been weighing heavily on her mind. She was in love with him. With everything inside of her, she loved this man. Wrong or right, she couldn't control the deep emotional connection she felt every time they touched or looked at each other. She couldn't stop asking herself. _What did he feel?_

His hands went to work on her shirt. Her body felt the effects of his teasing in places not yet visited. She clung to his shoulders for support and gasped when his lips slid down between her breasts. His thumb circled an aching nipple, teasing it deliberately through the garment she still wore. His hands moved down to the bottom of her shirt and slowly moving it upward to remove it from her body. He cupped her full breast in his palms and twirled the nipples with his thumb. Then lowering, he replaced his thumbs with his mouth, kissing each nipple, still holding her breasts in his hands.

"You have such beautiful breasts…I could kiss them for hours."

She threw her head back and moaned out of pleasure, enjoying the feel of his tongue licking her, the other breast being massaged and teased.

"Mmmm, your nipples taste so good,"He murmured, his voice coarse with desire. His hands traveled her body, before taking off her panties. Her blood rushed through her veins and her heart beat erratically when he placed his hands on her backside and lifted her up higher against him. His hand slid between her legs, and she cried out with the contact.

"Like that, do you?" He asked as he slipped one finger quickly inside of her.

She inhaled deeply to catch her breath.

His fingers teased her making her warm and wet. He rubbed his chin back and forth over the sensitive skin of her breasts, his beard brushing softly over her hard nipple. His thumb worked slowly on her clit as his finger worked in and out of her wetness. She could not take much more of this.

"My god, Randy…."

He loved to hear Trish moaning his name. He looked up at her and smiled as he left kisses through her body.

"Randy, please?"

"What do you want, baby? Tell me," He whispered in his husky sexy voice, moving his lips to her neck.

"I want you to take me," She said clearly,"I want you inside now."

He smirked,enjoying her reaction more every time finding himself getting more turned on which he didn't think was possible.

Her own hand found his rigid member, stroking him firmly before tugging insistently at his boxers. She removed Randy's boxers completely.

He rose up, flipping her over and covering her body with his. He nudged at her opening, and tried to prolong the moment before sliding slowly inside her moist depths. She moved her legs up to give him more room, which allowed him to sink deeper inside of her. Her eyes were drowsy with desire as he kissed her once again. This time he teased, pulling back when she tried to draw him deeper. Her legs rose to grip his waist and their eyes met as they began to move together. The physical pleasure was intense. Lost in a world completely of their own, the rocking motion consumed them. The pace picking up more and more until he was slamming in and out of her. Both of them aching with the need to release and feel the other let go.

She moaned his name loud, her whole body trembling as her orgasm hit her. It felt like an earthquake just ripped through her very core.

That was all it took for him to lose control and start pounding faster into her. The sight and feeling of her going over the edge was enough to make Randy hit his release as well. He buried his face into her shoulder, a light groan leaving his lips. After a few minutes, and their breathing finally calming he fell down on the coach next to her immediately taking her into his arms.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Meanwhile in the Gym**_

"Hunter, thank God, you are here," John exclaimed upon seeing the Celebral Assasin, "What happened? Did they find the ring_?_" He asked worriedly.

"Everything is ok. Except for that we had to disjoint the Jacuzzi tube," Hunter explained, pulling out the ring from his pocket.

"I'm so sorry, man!" John said apologetically, "I gave you so much trouble."

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal."

"Thank you for everything," John tapped on Hunter's shoulder, sighing sadly,"I failed."

"Look Cena, I think that it really does not matter what you do. Maria is in love with you and when you propose to her you would make her the happiest woman. I know her and I'm sure she'll appreciate your efforts ."

"I know but I wanted to make it special and memorable for her."

"I undersrtand. But take my advice. It doesn't matter the atmosphere, the time and the place. All that matters is you've found the right girl and she loves you."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_In the evening of the same day_**

Randy and Trish walked in the restaurant he had chosen to take her_._ Trish was immediately charmed by the hearty welcome from the owner. The place was small but very cozy with dim lighting, small tables and art on the walls - nothing fancy.

"Do you like it?" Randy asked as he pulled a chair out for her.

Trish's face lit up, "It's great. I love exactly such places."

"The food here is delicious," He said, taking his seat as well.

"I'm actually surprised you visit such places," She admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, I had the impression that you like another type of restaurants…"

"It's not what it looks like. Actually, I do prefer the atmosphere of smaller and less pretentious restaurants, as long as the food is on a high level."

After they ordered, Randy leaned against his chair, looking at her, "Did I tell you that you look stunning tonight?"

Trish smiled,"About ten times now."

"Shit! But seriously baby, you look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," And she wasn't lying that he looked good, either. He looked devilishly handsome in his dark Armani suit.

Randy narrowed his eyes slightly at Trish, intently examining her, "What's bothering you?"

"Why do you think something bothers me?"

"You look thoughtful."

"I'm not," She hurried to say as if to avoid him asking further questions.

"Trisha, something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes," He insisted, "Tell me, baby. What's up?"

"Nothing is wrong… just…" Trish bit her lower lip nervously, as she started playing with her own napkin.

"Just what?" He asked.

"Randy, what I mean to you?"

"What?"

"What am I for you? How do you take our relationship?"

"Seriously," He replied laughing softly.

Trish rolled her eyes at his obvious joke, "Randy, I don't mean to push you but_ w_e never talk about what happens between us."

"Trish, I feel great with you."

"I feel great with you too. But I guess sometimes we should talk."

"We do talk."

"I mean, to talk about what's going on between us. Feelings, emotions…I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but I want to know where I belong, where my place is in your life."

"Trish, I like you very much_. _We have amazing sex_,_" He pointed out.

"Randy_, _is that what you like? Sex?"

"Why are we having this conversation? Can't we just have a nice evening?"

"Randy, when two people have some kind of relationship, they talk. Sex can be a huge factor in a relationship but it's not the only thing that connects us."

"I don't see why you have to ruin everything?" The words were out of his mouth before he could contemplate the ramifications.

"Excuse me? You think I ruin everything because I wanna talk," She exclaimed incredulously.

"We do talk, Patricia!"

"Yeah, right! We do talk!" She snorted, "By talking do you mean, Oh, god! Don't stop baby! I love your breasts…. ! Suck me, baby! Do you think this is enough talking?"

"What's gotten into you?" He questioned, sounding rather frustrated with her.

"You know what, Randy? Maybe you are right. We don't have anything to talk about," Saying this, she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"In the hotel. And please don't bother! I'll get a cab," She walked away.

Randy stared after her, confused. What had happened?

The waiter arrived with the meal.

"Here is your food, Sir. For the lady Grilled salmon with garden salad and a Chicken Florentine for you sir. Enjoy your meal."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Monday night Raw**

It had been two days since Randy and Trish had a fight in the restaurant. Randy had spent two nights without a wink of sleep. Damn, he missed her so much. Her scent was everywhere. His hotel room smelled like her, his sheets, his body …. He now felt weaker _th__a__n _ever. Last night, Jericho, Cody, Ted and Alberto made him to come with them to a club_._ Of course, there were plenty of girls. He was allowed to have some fun, right? Randy had decided to take advantage with one of the girls, but just when the things became hot, he stopped himself. He couldn't do it. He truly tried though any other woman had become unappealing to him. The only woman he wanted was Trish.

"Hey buddy!" John greeted as The Legend Killer tapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"Hi, John!" Randy nodded.

"What's that face? You look awful, man!"

"Gee, thanks!" He said wryly.

"Come on! Tell me."

"_I_ bet you don't want to listen to my shit right now. You have to concentrate your mind on your match against Kane tonight..I have a feeling the Big Red Machine will kick your ass," Randy suggested with that cocky grin on his face.

"Only in your dreams, Orton!" John said confidently and then his countenance assumed a more serious expression. "Still Trish?"

"Yeah…. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Randy, it's cool if you have some feelings for Trish."

"Some feelings? No way."

" Why, then, you look like a pathetic fool?"

"Because I love her," Randy whined.

"Tell her."

"Too late. She pushed me away. I fucked up everything, "Randy confessed. He rubbed at his face, sighing deeply, "I left her like 100 messasges, but she never called me back."

"Just give her some time."

Randy shook his head, "I don't know, bro. I think I messed up."

"Cena, you have 7 minutes." The assistant interrupted them.

"Thanks, Joe." John said, turning to leave.

"Well, go out there and make me proud," Randy smirked.

"Yeah, watch and learn, Orton!" John said as the two walked to the gorilla position.

"John!" Maria's voice stopped him just before he could go out for his match.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," She said softly.

He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek with his large hand, "Thank you, baby!"

"Please, be careful."

"Sure, baby. This is not the first time I go out in the ring."

"I'm worried, John. Tell me everything will be alright."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be fine!"

"John, "Maria wanted to tell him something, but looked hesitant.

"What?" He eyed her curiously.

"Nothing… Just stay safe, ok?"

John leaned over to her and captured his lips with hers, "Just the thought of you being here and support me, makes me stronger," He gave her one last kiss before heading for his match.

John's theme song blasted through the speakers and he came out to a thunderous of cheers.

The Match John Cena against Kane was the main event. The crowd in the arena erupted.

Maria and Randy focused their attention on the monitor. Although she had been watching John's matches for so long she couldn't help but tremble with fear every time he was falling to the ground. She was quite aware of the techniques and the moves, but that was not enough to help her relax and watch the match calmly. It was a pretty entertaining match; with a lot of action. It went about 15 minutes, when Kane threw John out of the ring and then The Big Red Machine grabbed The Doctor of Thuganomics by the throat and hoisted him up into the air. Kane threw him against the metal object. John crashed to the floor with a big noise. He didn't move. Kane, realizing that John was probably seriously hurt, gave the signal to the ref to stop the match, for which he did.

The crowd watched with baited breath.

Maria's heart felt like it stopped.

"Oh God! Randy, what happened?" She was watching the monitor terrified.

"Shit!"

"Is that part of the script_?_" She screamed panicked.

"I'm afraid, it's not…" Randy replied quietly.

"Oh, no!" Maria cried out. She rushed to the stage and Randy ran after her.

A few minutes later, officials, EMTs and several other superstars were in the ring tending to the fallen wwe star; including Maria, Randy and Hunter.

"John, John, are you alright? Oh, God… don't tell me…" Maria started crying.

"Calm down, Ria!" Randy held her tightly, while she was trying to release herself from his arms.

"No… no… no… John…."

"He is still breathing…"

She heard someone say.

Slowly and carefully they lifted John onto the stretcher, securing him with safety straps. Maria was crying inconsolably. They walked to the ambulance, but before they load him up inside the vehicle, he started moving and mubling Maria's name.

"Wait!" Maria yelled. She grabbed his hand and caressed his hair, "Baby, do you hear me? You'll be alright. I'm here."

John blinked his eyes and tried to focus his eyes on her. His head was throbbing and his legs felt numb.

"Maria, I'm sorry…"

"John, it's ok! You were really great out there."

They wanted to put John in the ambulance, but he stopped them, "Please, not yet. I need to tell Maria something. Please."

"John, "Maria's voice choked and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Maria, look at me," He said and then turned to the trainers, "Please, untie the straps."

"Mr. Cena, it's not safe."

"Please, untie me…" John implored.

They did what he asked for. He took her hand and started talking, "Maria, I've been waiting for this moment for so long… I wanted it to be perfect… I wanted you to remember this day and this to be the happiest moment in your life," He cleared his throat, " … in our lives… but unfortunately nothing happened like I had been planning it…" He swallowed and then continued, "I remember the first time I met you. My stomach was lifted into my throat by one million butterflies and I nearly lost my shit. You caught me joking with Randy about what I would do to you if I got you alone and you ran away. You were and still are, the sweetest girl I had ever seen in my life… so beautiful, so innocent, so sincere, so real…. So perfect! I've been spending hours just to look at you. Like the way your eyes literally sparkle, how your nose adorably moves when you say certain words, or how kind and loving you are to those you care for.

Now I look at you and see the snapshots of moments of us together- Laughing, holding hands, cuddling, dancing, arguing over stupid stuff, making love…

There are mornings when I wake up next to you and I still have to take a moment to believe it's really true that you're there, and that you're mine.

_I_ know I have been telling you that you are everything to me so many times … But this is something that I'd never stop repeating. You Maria Kanellis are the reason that I breathe, you're the reason I wake up in the morning, you are the reason I'd drive all night just to see your eyes and tell you I love you. You've changed my life completely and utterly. I really want to be the one who would make your dreams come true and I swear to God, I'd do anything for you. I love you...I love your beautiful eyes. I know they see me, who I am to myself and not to the world. You see my faults, my failing, my frailty. But you also see my fire, my passion, myself. I can't promise that things would always be perfect, but I can promise that nothing would stop me from putting my whole heart into making you happy. As long as you're around, everything is right, and nothing bothers me. But know this– you are the hope and the future I have always dreamed of and need. I want you to stay with me forever. To laugh, cry, love and live with me for the rest of our lives. For the first time in my life I can say that I truly know myself and I know that I love you," Saying this John fumbled for a moment in the pocket of his jeans, "Now, I had to drop to my knees, not to lay motionless on the stretcher, but …"

"John…" Maria's voice trembled.

_This was __h__is __time__ now. __Time to take that final step__…_

"Maria Kanellis, will you marry me?" John pulled out a small box. He opened it and took the ring out.

Maria's eyes were wide opened, "Huh…."

"Baby, just say yes?"

"Yes, John! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She leaned and kissed him lovingly.

John smiled before putting the ring on her finger. The people erupted in cheers of joy.

"I see tears in your eyes, Orton!" Hunter smirked at the Legend Killer.

"Shut up, H!" Randy hissed.

_**Four hours later,**_** Saint Luke's **_**Hospital**_

"Miss Kanellis," The doctor appeared, and Maria rushed to him. She looked at him expectantly, "No need to worry." The doctor calmed her, "Good news. The test results showed there were no serious contusions, fractures and complications. Mr. Cena has just a little concussion of the brain. He'll be staying tonight in the hospital under close supervision."

"Oh, thank you, doctor Morten," Maria couldn't hide her excitement. She turned to her best friend, "Did you hear that, Trish?" She asked, beaming.

The Canadian bombshell hugged her,"Thank God, everything is alright."

"Can you believe this, Trish? Soon, I'll be Mrs. Cena."

"You need to _stop _showing off, girl" Trish chuckled.

"I can't help it."

"Come on. Your future husband is waiting for you," Trish told her.

"Yeah, I'll stay with him tonight," Maria explained.

"Go."

"See you tomorrow, Trish," Maria kissed her and went away.

Trish smiled genuinely, staring after her. When The Canadian turned around, she saw Randy standing in front of her.

"Hey," He greeted her, as he put his hands in his pockets and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hi, Randy," She smiled slightly.

"I was calling you," He said.

"I know," She said simply.

"Trish, I…"

"Randy, I'm sorry I left that night, but I think it's better this way."

"You think? Really?" He asked his annoyance bubbling to the surface.

"Randy, I am not sure if you want to be with me."

"If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be with you, Trish," He replied furiously.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Randy, I … I have feelings for you...She said and then added, "Strong feelings. You are the greatest man I have ever been with. No one has ever treated me the way you do. Noone has ever made me feel that happy, that beautiful, that carefree. You are the best thing that ever happened to me…" Her eyes began to fill with tears. She bit her lip as if she was trying to hold it in, "Randy, I'm in love with you. I love every fucking thing about you. I love your tattoos. Though I have always hated tattoos. Gee, I even love that you drink orange juice straight from the carton. I love even when I ask you something and you tell me, **_Baby, not now. I'm watching the game_**! I do realize that maybe you don't feel the same way I do, and it's ok. I get it, but I can't be your fuck buddy, Randy," She turned to leave but his words stopped her.

"I love you, Trish! I fucking love you," His voice was raspy. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him, "I've loved you since I was a kid. I've probably loved you all this time. So, please don't tell me I don't feel the same way you do. If I could put my feelings into one word, I wouldn't be able to do it, because what we have is greater than that. If at times it seems like I don't care about you or about your feelings, I'm sorry. I do care. Everytime you are down, troubled, and mad or whatever, I feel the same way, but worse because I can't help you. I try but it's just too hard on me sometimes. I'm not John, or Ted or Hunter who know what to say and what to do to make their girls happy. There were so many reasons that I couldn't tell you earlier that I love you: I am terrible at relationships and I've left the broken wreckage of so many of them behind me, including my marriage. I couldn't stand to ever hurt you. I've been pining for you for so long. And I hope like hell I don't find a way to ruin this, because I feel as if this is the most real thing I've ever experienced.

Trish, I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep with you at my side. I feel myself missing you only moments after you leave. I can't even picture a tomorrow without you in it.

Because I love each moment I get to spend with you. Even when you're trying to sneak up on me I know you're there because I can smell your wonderful scent that I swear is made especially for my nose. Because to me you are so amazing and beautiful in every way possible! Because just the thought of you makes me happy, makes me alive. When I think of you, I can't help but think of so many great plans… " He grabbed her face in both of his hands and whispered, "I love you, Trish," He couldn't take his eyes off her and hers could not be torn from him.

"I can't believe you…just said all that," She uttered, allowing her tears to finally fall, "I love you, Randy! I love you," He leaned his head and their lips met in a breathless, heated kiss. Their lips moved passionately over each other's in a sensual rhythm.

"I have something for you," Randy whispered, as their lips parted, "I finally got it back," He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Inside was the most exquisite diamond necklace Trish's ever seen." Here, let me put this on you," He said.

"Oh God, Randy. It's so perfect. So beautiful. Thank you."

"This is my heart, Trish. It's yours," Their lips locked in a passionate kiss that took away all sense of time and place.

"These plans of yours…" She hinted seductively, "Do they involve us… naked …in your… bed?"

"That's the master plan, baby."

"I love you, Randy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

_Just smile for me and let the day begin  
>You are the sunshine that lights my heat within<br>I'm sure that you're an angel in disguise  
>Come take my hand and together we will rise <em>

_On the wings of love  
>Up and above the clouds<br>The only way to fly  
>Is on the wings of love<br>On the wings of love  
>Only the two of us<br>Together flying high  
>Flying high<br>Upon the wings of love _

_**Meanwhile**_

"How are you, baby?" Maria asked John concerned.

"Much better," He smiled.

She smiled back at him and leaned over to give him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm, "John moaned, "Why don't you join me here in the bed?"

He didn't have to ask her twice. She took off her shoes and cuddled into his embrace. She glanced at her hand, admiring the engagement ring, he had put on her finger, "It's so beautiful, John."

"I'm happy you liked it. I love to see you smiling."

"You'll see me often then. Because you fulfilled all my dreams."

"I did?"

"Yep. When I was little, I told myself I would marry the one with the perfect last name and amazing eyes. And there you are. I can't wait to grow old and and tell my grandchildren that true love exists."

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you more."

"I doubt that," John whispered into her ear before gently biting it.

_You look at me and I begin to melt  
>Just like the snow when a ray of sun is felt<br>I'm crazy bout ya baby can't you see  
>I'd be delighted if you could come with me<em>

_On the wings of love  
>Up and above the clouds<br>The only way to fly  
>Is on the wings of love<br>On the wings of love  
>Only the two of us<br>Together flying high  
>Flying high<br>Upon the wings of love_

_Yes you belong to me  
>I'm yours exclusively<br>Right now we live and breathe  
>Each other Insepreble it seems,<br>We're flowing like a stream  
>Running free flowing<br>On the wings of love _

_On the wings of love  
>Up and above the clouds<br>The only way to fly  
>Is on the wings of love<br>On the wings of love  
>Only the two of us<br>Together flying high  
>Together flying high <em>

_On the wings of love  
>Up and above the clouds<br>The only way to fly  
>Is on the wings of love<br>On the wings of love  
>Only the two of us<br>Together flying high  
>Together flying high<br>Upon the wings of love _

_Song : __ON THE WINGS OF LOVE (Jeffrey Osborne)_


End file.
